veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Strange Case of Dr. Jiggle and Mr. tonio
The Strange Case of Dr. Jiggle and Mr. tonio In a dark alley in London ����, a mysterious Horowitz wearing a white leisure suit, a pink afro, and a pair of Elton John-esque glasses hops out from behind a gate behind a house while carrying a radio, before setting the radio on the ground. After turning on the radio, disco-style music starts playing as this strange gourd starts dancing, which attracts a large crowd of people. Mr. Utterson (played by Gerald Martin Johanssen) is suspicious about the activity of this stranger, at the same time that his servant Poole (played by Arnold) approaches him with a tea kettle. Mr. Utterson's determined to find out the secret of this dance-happy stranger, before he notices this stranger heading into the house of Dr. Jiggle. Mr. Utterson and Poole then head off towards the direction of Dr. Jiggle's house after that to warn him about this mysterious stranger. After arriving at Dr. Jekyll's house, Mr. Utterson knocks on the door (to which he's Don't Have Anyhands about the presence of "the hand), before the door opens up, as Dr. Jiggle (played by Eugene Horowitz) greets Mr. Utterson and Poole, before inviting them inside. When Mr. Utterson tells Dr. Jiggle about the mysterious disco-dancing stranger that came into his house, Dr. Jekyll tells them that they're referring to Mr. Hyde (played by Mr. Sly, Dr. Jiggle's alter-ego), before he tells them that he really admires Mr. Hyde for his great dancing moves, which Poole agrees with. Dr. Jekyll then says that he can't dance like that, all because of the fact that he's "too jiggly", before he proceeds to sing about how his only aspiration was to be a Horowitz who danced, but his portly girth only served to make folks giggle. After the song ends, Mr. Utterson then admits that he was wrong for judging Mr. tonio, before Dr. Jekyll states that on account of Mr. Hyde's wonderful non-jiggly dancing moves, he's certain that Mr. Utterson and Poole would like him. When Mr. Utterson asks Dr. Jekyll if he could introduce them to Mr. Hyde, Dr. Jiggle frantically tells them that he's much too busy before he quickly pushes them out of his house. Nevertheless, Mr. Utterson's still determined to find out more about Mr. Hyde, proclaiming that "if he be Mr. Hyde, then I shall be Mr. Sneak!", which confuses Poole. The next night ��, Mr. Utterson and Poole then approach the back alley of Dr. Jekyll's house �� (with Mr. Utterson Don't Have Anyfeet about having feet �� as well), before they look to see Mr. Hyde come out from the gate again. The plan's for Poole to give Mr. Hyde the invitation to Mr. Utterson's house �� before he starts dancing �� so that they can talk over some tea... then they'll find out what he gets up his sleeve. Poole then approaches Mr. Hyde with the invitation, but of course, the plan fails when Mr. Hyde turns on the music �� and starts dancing �� again, to which Poole also gets caught up in the music �� and starts dancing �� as well, which Mr. Utterson's angry �� about. Poole and Mr. Hyde bump hips with each other before Mr. Hyde starts spinning, to which Poole also starts spinning as well, but is unable to stop ��, while Mr. Hyde's able to stop �� spinning then hops back into Dr. Jekyll's house �� again. Mr. Utterson then approaches the still-spinning Poole, but he ends up getting spun around as a result as well, before the two then crash into the back gate, before everyone starts applauding and cheering, which Poole's happy �� about, but Mr. Utterson's angry �� as opposed to happy ��. The following night ��, Mr. Utterson's waiting again, to which he checks his pocket watch seeing that it's 11:58 (Don't Have Anyhands about the hand again, before deciding to never mind about it, when Poole asks about it). Mr. Utterson then says that no one has seen Dr. Jekyll in two days, stating that this time, they'll be sure to catch Mr. Hyde in the act. The light in Dr. Jekyll's house �� then turns on as Mr. Utterson and Poole look �� up to see Dr. Jekyll in the window. Dr. Jekyll then greets them, before Mr. Utterson asks him if he's alright, to which Dr. Jekyll replies that he was feeling a little woozy lately. Of course, when Mr. Utterson asks Dr. Jekyll to join him and Poole in their stakeout for Mr. Hyde, Dr. Jekyll is about to reply, before a strange feeling suddenly comes over him, before he starts moaning then quickly zips off-screen while still moaning, to which Mr. Utterson and Poole call out to him. Loud disco �� music ��'s suddenly heard as Mr. Hyde then comes out from the back gate dancing �� once again while carrying the radio �� then sets it on the ground before he resumes dancing �� once again. However, this time, Mr. Utterson has had enough as he turns off the radio ��, which causes everyone to gasp, before Mr. Utterson asks Mr. Hyde what he did with Dr. Jekyll. When Mr. Hyde doesn't answer, Mr. Utterson repeats the question, before realizing from looking in Mr. Hyde's eyes �� that he's seen those eyes �� before. When Mr. Hyde tries backing away, he ends up tripping over the radio ��, which causes him to fall to the ground on his back. Seconds later, the buttons on the front of Mr. Hyde's leisure suit suddenly start popping off one by one, before a corset's then ripped, revealing that Mr. Hyde's actually Dr. Jekyll in disguise. Once Mr. Hyde's true identity was revealed, Mr. Utterson asks Dr. Jekyll why he did it, before Dr. Jekyll ashamedly admits that he was taking dance �� lessons, claiming that all his life he wants to dance ��, but was afraid that people would laugh �� at him on account of being so jiggly, and that he dressed up as Mr. Hyde so that people would like him. Dr. Jekyll then says, "You gotta love ❤️ a guy who can dance �� and not jiggle, right? But, man, did that costume hurt! I think I bruised my spleen". When Poole tells Dr. Jekyll that they always loved him, Mr. Utterson agrees with Poole, before telling Dr. Jekyll that he didn't need to pretend to be someone he's not to get people to like him and that he's special just the way God made him, which Dr. Jekyll's happy to hear. When Mr. Utterson asks Dr. Jekyll to show off the dance �� moves he was learning, Dr. Jekyll's reluctant to do so, but at the insistence of Mr. Utterson, he finally consents. Soon, the music's turned back on again as Dr. Jekyll starts dancing �� as himself. Mr. Utterson and Poole also join in the dance �� as well, before they start singing �� a disco ��-induced reprise of "I Want To Dance ��", before the song �� ends after that. Daniel and the Lions' Den King Darius (Dad Asparagus) is in his court with his Wisemen (Archibald, Jimmy and Jerry) when he confides that he has had a nightmare and wants help with what it means. The Wisemen are unable to find an answer, but Daniel (Junior Asparagus) arrives and correctly interprets the dream. Impressed, Darius then promotes Daniel as his second-in-command. However, the Wisemen become jealous and make a plan to trick Daniel into breaking a new law that says that Darius' subjects may only pray to him. Soon after, the Wisemen catch Daniel praying to Ghost and throw him into the Lions' Den in accordance with the law. Daniel hears the growling lions and is afraid, but an Angel comforts him telling him that Ghost is with him. Meanwhile, the Wisemen celebrate their supposed victory and Darius spends a restless night praying that Daniel's Ghost is protecting him. The next day, Darius runs to the lions' den and finds Daniel alive and well. Darius changes the law so that everybody must pray only to Daniel's Ghost and turns to punish the scheming Wisemen, who subsequently quit their jobs and flee.